


Исполнение фантазий

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), PriestSat



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Anal Sex, Any Two Guys, Don’t copy to another site, Eavesdropping, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Sex on a Car
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Вдоволь обсудив по телефону сексуальные фантазии, Джейн решил кое-что воплотить в жизнь. Конечно же, Чо не мог не сделать ответный шаг
Relationships: Kimball Cho/Patrick Jane, Patrick Jane/Kimball Cho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Исполнение фантазий

**Author's Note:**

> продолжение фика «Расскажи что-нибудь, пока я не усну»  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086390

Лисбон никак не могла понять, почему Джейн рвется в ночное дежурство вместе с Чо — вести наблюдение за подозреваемым в убийстве.

— Твое присутствие не требуется, это последняя ночь, Смит явно не убийца, Чо не в первый раз дежурит, — перечислила она.

— Да у меня все равно бессонница. Ну же, Лисбон, — улыбка Джейна претендовала на самую милую и лживую улыбку в мире. — Ты же знаешь, что у Чо проблемы с лекарствами. Он может уснуть, а я прослежу, чтобы этого не случилось.

Лисбон притворилась, что ей что-то срочно понадобилось в ящике стола. Пока она шуршала бумагами, в голове мелькали мысли:

«Зачем Джейн врет? Даже не очень и притворяется. Вконец обнаглел? Да нет, тут что-то другое. Не в наглости дело… Нет, может в ней и дело? Ни жертва, ни убийца никак не касаются Красного Джона. Тогда какого черта Джейн добивается ночных посиделок перед домом Смита?»

Был бы Чо женщиной, Лисбон сразу бы заподозрила любовный или сексуальный интерес Джейна. Но Чо даже очень был мужчиной.

— Патрик, надеюсь, ничего такого не произойдет. — Она выпрямилась, задвинула ящик. — Это не один из твоих гениальных планов, после которых меня Минелли за шкирку таскает, как паршивую кошку?

— Нет. — Джейн перестал улыбаться. — Совсем нет. Честно-честно. Клянусь. — Он изобразил какой-то знак в воздухе. — Честное скаутское.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Лисбон. — Я тебе вроде как верю. И ты не был скаутом.

Разумеется, после такого нарочито детского ответа она не поверила Джейну, даже если бы он стал утверждать, что сейчас день, а не ночь.

***

Лисбон сумела незаметно установить микрофон в служебную машину, в которой Чо и Джейн должны были сидеть всю ночь напролет. Они заступали на дежурство в десять вечера.

Лисбон было не по себе, что она подслушивает друзей, и решила: «Полчаса и хватит». Устроившись на диване в своей квартире, Лисбон приготовилась к тридцати минутам попыток Джейна разговорить Чо.

— Привет! — жизнерадостно воскликнул Джейн, садясь в машину на паркинге КБР.

— Какого хрена? — ответил Чо, и Лисбон приподняла брови от легкого удивления. Она еще не слышала от него такого. — Ты тут что делаешь?

— Помогать тебе буду.

— Уговорил Лисбон?

— Ну да. Вот, принес лимонад.

— Я не люблю лимонад. — Чо завел мотор.

Звуки были слегка приглушенными, но разговоры вполне можно было понять.

— И ладно, сам выпью. — Вскоре послышался звук жидкости, которую напополам с воздухом Джейн втягивал из стакана.

— Перестань, — приказал Чо. — А потом в туалет?

Джейн совершенно по-дурацки захихикал. Что утвердило Лисбон в ее подозрениях — он неспроста поехал с Чо. Происходило что-то странное.

— Смит не виновен, — сказал Джейн. — Мы почем зря тратим время.

— Это работа.

— Ах, наше время проходит совершенно бесцельно.

Лисбон не верила своим ушам. Нет, конечно, Джейн и раньше допускал дурашливый тон. Но не с Кимбэллом Чо.

— Это работа, — повторил Чо. — Но я бы провел время совсем по-другому.

— Ага, я о том же.

Они перебрасывались фразами, пока не приехали на место слежки. Посидели молча минут пять.

Раздалось шуршание, а затем Лисбон показалось, что она слышит причмокивание.

— Перестань, — низким голосом попросил Чо. — С ума сошел?

И снова этот звук, будто кто-то… целуется? Лисбон пожалела, что у нее не было достаточно времени для установки камеры.

— Ненавижу лимонад, — тем не менее довольным тоном сказал Чо. — Потом губы сладкие, и во рту тоже сахар.

— Это вкусно, — не менее довольно ответил Джейн. На какое-то время оба умолкли, и Лисбон решила, что воображение сыграло с ней очень злую шутку. Нет, в самом деле поцелуи? Да что за бред?! 

Лисбон встала, пошла на кухню, приготовила себе кофе. Когда вернулась в гостиную, то услышала нечто.

Она была достаточно взрослой девочкой, чтобы сразу понять, что именно происходит. 

Кто-то делал минет. 

Лисбон не заметила, как сделала глоток горячего кофе.

— Блядь, Патрик, — едва слышно произнес Чо. — Твою налево…

Чуть придушенный смех дал Лисбон сообразить, кто именно отсасывал. Она глотнула кофе второй раз, выругалась из-за обожженного языка. 

— Патрик, твою мать, — простонал Чо. — Ты совсем рехнулся.

— М-м? 

— Давай быстрее, а то… — Чо не договорил. Процесс явно ускорился, и через пару минут Лисбон покраснела, услышав, как Чо приглушенно рычит.

— Мне нужен лимонад, — хрипло заявил Джейн. — Ты пока вытрись и застегнись, я скоро вернусь.

— Не указывай, — негромко сказал Чо. — Ну чего ты ждешь? Если Смит куда-то соберется, то я тебя не буду ждать.

Лисбон медленно перевела взгляд на чашку, из которой вот-вот собиралась пролить кофе на пол. Она поставила ее на столик и после секундного колебания взяла телефон.

— Добрый вечер, Чо.

— Ага, — рассеянно ответил он. — То есть добрый вечер, босс.

— У тебя голос странный. Что-то случилось?

— Ничего не случилось. Джейн ушел за лимонадом. 

— Он так просился в ночное дежурство, а теперь отлынивает. — Лисбон глянула на свое отражение в стеклянной столешнице — щеки и уши все еще алели.

— Да, отлынивает. Я пока почитаю. — Чо зашелестел страницами книги. — До связи.

— До связи, — произнесла Лисбон и положила трубку.

Через десять минут дверь снова хлопнула — пришел Джейн.

— Я купил молочный коктейль. Надеюсь, у тебя нет аллергии на лактозу?

— Нет, — буркнул Чо. — Давай уже этот коктейль. У тебя точно оральная фиксация.

Лисбон слушала их почти два часа вместо запланированных тридцати минут. Джейн поругал Чо за его привычку выворачивать книгу во время чтения. Кажется, Чо стукнул его по голове этой самой книгой. Потом они на спор — кто быстрее — выпили свои коктейли. Победил Чо, поэтому Джейн сбегал за ужином.

Больше у Лисбон не осталось сомнений — у этих двоих в самом разгаре был самый настоящий роман. Ну насколько можно было применить определение «роман» к Джейну и Чо.

Она пошла спать, испытывая довольно смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, Лисбон никак не могла запретить Джейну встречаться с Чо, а тем более заниматься сексом. Это не мешало их работе, в офисе они ничем себя не выдавали. 

С другой стороны, Лисбон начала опасаться за Чо — если Красный Джон прознает о его романе с Джейном, то вполне может попытаться причинить ему вред. А то и убить.

— Нет, нет, все завтра! — заявила Лисбон подушке.

***

На следующий день у Чо был отгул, чтобы отдохнуть после бессонной ночи, у Джейна тоже. И теперь Лисбон не могла избавиться от мысли, что они отдыхают вдвоем.

***

— Привет, — пробормотал Джейн, открывая один глаз. Чо поставил на тумбочку с его стороны поднос. — О, чай. Спасибо.

— Мне нужно в «Вегманс». — Чо уже был готов к выходу. — Ты со мной? Я подожду.

Джейн выпил чай, принял душ и побрился. Все это время Чо стоял в прихожей, поглядывая на часы.

— Ты умеешь действовать на нервы, — весело сказал Джейн, наконец обуваясь.

— А ты умеешь копаться, — в тон ему ответил Чо.

В «Вегмансе» он вдруг заявил, что ему нужно в туалет.

— Я тут подожду, — сказал Джейн, останавливаясь перед входом. Чо как-то странно ухмыльнулся, взял его за руку и потащил за собой. Не успел Джейн задать с десяток вопросов, как очутился в просторной кабинке. Чо повернул ручку, запирая дверь, на которой была наклейка: человек в инвалидной коляске.

— Ты что вытворяешь? — прошипел Джейн.

— Воплощаю свою фантазию, — тихо ответил Чо. — Ты свою воплотил. Раздевайся.

— Ты совсем? — Джейн развел руки в стороны. — Это не минет в машине. Здесь полным-полно людей. И я заметил нескольких колясочников, вдруг кому-то приспичит?

— Заткнись. — Чо расстегнул его брюки и сдернул вниз вместе с бельем. — Поворачивайся.

Джейн подчинился. Чо надавил ему на спину ладонью, заставляя наклониться и прогнуться. Затем он приспустил свои брюки, немного подрочил, поглаживая другой рукой Джейна по бокам и спине.

Джейн нагнулся еще больше, расслабляясь. Это было сложновато в подобных условиях. Но он же поставил Чо в более чем неловкое положение, отсосав ему во время дежурства? В машине посреди жилого квартала. Тогда любой прохожий мог вызвать полицию. Поэтому Чо имел право сделать ответный ход.

Чо отвлекся на презерватив, потом начал неторопливо входить в Джейна. Тот едва заметно охнул, прикусил палец. Чо вошел полностью, немного подождал и начал неторопливо двигаться. Джейн уперся рукой в стену, расставил ноги для большей устойчивости. Второй рукой дрочил, наслаждаясь ощущением заполненности и легкой болью. 

В туалет кто-то вошел. Чо непроизвольно ускорил темп, но постарался не шуметь. Он обхватил Джейна за талию и крепко прижал к себе. Джейн едва не вскрикнул, но сдержался. Его сейчас все возбуждало — член в заднице, пальцы Чо на животе, опасность быть пойманным. Джейн ловил кайф от лавины ощущений. Он чувствовал себя так, словно все нервы оголились, и каждое прикосновение вело к оргазму. Чо правильно понял его чувства и зажал ему рот.

Джейн прикусил ладонь, вздрагивая всем телом. Он даже не понял, когда Чо кончил. Тяжело дыша, Джейн отошел в сторону, поддергивая брюки. Приведя себя в порядок, он вытер туалетной бумагой сперму на полу.

Оба прислушались. В туалете было тихо. Чо придирчиво осмотрел себя и Джейна, убедился в том, что оба выглядят прилично. И приоткрыл дверь.

— Чисто, — сказал он, выходя из кабинки. Джейн последовал за ним.

Они вовремя закончили, потому что им навстречу шли четверо мужчин.

— Ты хотел что-то купить, — вспомнил Джейн, когда попал в торговый зал. Чо пожал плечами.

— Нет.

— То есть ты притащил меня сюда только ради секса?

— Да.

— Охренеть.

— Да. — Чо сжал его руку. — Только ради секса. Но, раз мы тут, тогда сделаем пару покупок. Мне не нравится твой костюм, совсем истрепался пиджак. Ты словно вытащил его из мусорки.

— Не преувеличивай, — с притворной обидой сказал Джейн. — Это отличный дизайнерский костюм. Да не делай такое выражение лица. Ким! Ты не будешь выбирать мне одежду. Не будешь, и точка. Ну ладно, только рубашку выберешь. Галстук за мной. И вообще, я лучше тебя разбираюсь в моде.

Чо шел впереди, а Джейн отставал на пару шагов, не умолкая ни на секунду.

***

— Доброе утро! — Лисбон вошла в офис и сначала посмотрела на Джейна, потом на Чо. — Отдохнули?

— Да, — ответил Чо. Джейн лучезарно улыбнулся вместо ответа.

— Новый костюм? — Лисбон провела пальцем по лацкану пиджака. — Шикарно выглядишь.

И повернулась к Чо, который тоже был во всем новом.

— Смотрю, у вас вчера был поход по магазинам? — с невинной интонацией спросила она. Чо ничего не сказал, только уткнулся в бумаги.

— Шопинг отлично расслабляет, — сказал Джейн. — И после него отлично спится.

Ничего не понимающая Ван Пелт с улыбкой произнесла:

— У тебя прекрасный вкус, Патрик, ты в самом деле отлично выглядишь.

Он встал и раскланялся.

***

Через неделю Чо обнаружил в подголовнике водительского сиденья микрофон. Некоторое время он тупо на него смотрел, затем сунул в карман.

— Босс? Я могу войти? — спросил Чо, постучав в кабинет Лисбон. — Вот что я нашел.

Он бросил на стол микрофон. Лисбон почувствовала, что заливается краской.

— Нас прослушивают? Мне проверить все машины? Предупредить службу охраны? Что вообще делать?

— Да ничего. — Лисбон все-таки заставила себя на него посмотреть. — Это я установила.

Чо будто окаменел. Стоял, уперев руки в боки, уставившись на начальницу.

— Забудь обо всем. — Лисбон смахнула микрофон в ящик стола. — Ничего не было.

Чо молча развернулся и вышел из кабинета. Лисбон тяжело вздохнула — теперь она могла только надеяться на то, что между ней и Чо не исчезло доверие. Но она не ожидала, что вскоре в кабинете появится Джейн.

— Я на пару слов, — сказал он. — Насчет микрофона.

— Тебя прислал Чо? — спросила Лисбон. — Да и так понятно, глупый вопрос. Чего ты от меня хочешь? Я ничего не слышала, на этом и порешим.

— Да? — Джейн явно приготовился к длинным переговорам. — Не слышала?

— Нет, — она помотала головой. — Только… Патрик, ты понимаешь, что делаешь? Ты можешь подставить под удар Чо.

Джейн болезненно поморщился.

— На этом все. — Лисбон помахала рукой. — Иди займись чем-нибудь. Только прошу, не надо устраивать выходы из шкафа. Договорились?

Он кивнул.

***

На следующей неделе Лисбон увидела, как Джейн, опираясь на стол Чо, что-то говорит. И у него была более чем довольная улыбка. Он словно светился от счастья. И Лисбон не решилась как-то его одернуть или повторить предупреждение насчет опасности.

В конце концов, она ему не нянька.


End file.
